Gundam Age: the Lost Logia
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: The Vagan faction is handed the EXA-DB by a mysterious benefactor, starting the One Hundred Year War. Flit Asuno survives, saved by Chrono Harlaown. Meanwhile in another world, a young girl is collecting Jewel Seeds, How will this affect the outcome of the war?
1. Chapter 1

-SPACE FORTRESS AMBAT

Yark Dole was never one to believe in miracles. He knew that if you want results, you have to work for it. Things like that just don't get handed to you on a silver platter. Yet here was a miracle, being handed to him.  
To think this all started when they found those weird small rocks…  
"How is your mobile suit development?" asked the woman.  
"It's going fine, thanks to you. We can take over Earth in no time with these," Yark Dole assured her. "Lord Ezelcant is most pleased-he's agreed to your request."  
"Oh? Then, I better make myself at home then."  
"Of course."  
"You do realize that I know more? I'll only reveal them if you cooperate with me, of course. But don't worry; my plans align with yours. I want Earth too."  
"Of course," Yark Dole answered. "But truly, this information you gave us is more than enough. I can just imagine what would happen if we had the full power of the EXA-DB-"  
The woman silenced Yark Dole with a raised hand. "I know, I know." They reached the area which would be her quarters. "Get to work," she said to Yark Dole. After that, she vanished behind the door.

_That was easy… once the Vagan take over the earth, my plans…they can finally reach fruition…_ in the darkness of her chamber, Precia Testarossa allowed herself a smile. It was child's play to find one of the Lost Logia of this world, and offer it to the Vagan. She then turned to a dark corner of the room. "Now rise, my child. I will send you to another world…collect more of them for me, will you? The jewel seeds."  
A yellow-haired girl wearing black stepped out of the darkness. Accompanying her is a huge hairy red dog. "Of course, mother," Fate Testarossa answered.

COLONY ANGEL-A FEW MONTHS LATER  
In a few seconds, Flit Asuno's life was changed. One minute he was in his house, playing while his mother watches. In the next, strange mobile suits have attacked and razed every building in the colony. The Federation couldn't do anything; they were not prepared. And now his mother is being buried in the rubble. "Mother!" Flit said.  
"Flit… take this…" his mother gave him a strange device. "It is the AGE Device… use it…for the good of mankind."  
Flit took it, not understanding what his mother meant. He did not have time to think however. A mobile suit fired at their direction. Flit was thrown away, hurt but still alive. His mother, however, was not.  
"MOTHER!"  
The mobile suit noticed he still lives. It stared at him, it's optics blinking. Then it raised its hand, which has a built-in gun.  
Flit raised his arms in a futile gesture. Instead of the end, however, he noticed a young boy shielding him from the blast. The boy was wearing all black, and was holding a staff, which he used to project a field that blocked the attack. He then fired at the suit, distracting it. The boy then grabbed him and they _flew-_Flit couldn't believe it, but they were actually flying. "I'm sorry about your mother," the boy said. "I came too late. My name is Chrono. Chrono Harlaown. And you're going to help me, Flit Asuno. With that AGE Device."  
Flit looked at the device his mother gave him. _Could it be? I'm going to… be a savior?_

_EDIT: Just noticed I used "Soul Gem" instead of "Jewel Seed!" My bad, I've been excited for the madoka movie lately..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy, report back to the Asura."  
"Alright, reporting back."  
Amy and Chrono were in a Federation forces chopper, acquired by a TSAB official who is working in this world's Military.  
"Admiral Lindy, this is Amy and Chrono here."  
"Anything new to report?" Admiral Lindy asked.  
"We got the kid," Chrono said. "It was too late for his mother however."  
"That's sad," Lindy said.  
"We are delivering him to our contact now."  
"Okay. Report back after you deliver him."  
The chopper landed. Chrono got out, dragging Flit with him. "Commander Bruzar!" Chrono said, saluting.  
"Chrono! It's been too long…."  
"Yes commander," Chrono said. "Here's the kid we were talking about; Flit Asuno."  
"Ah, yes! From the Asuno family. Nice to meet you. I'm Commander Bruzar. And I'll be taking care of you from now on."

-NANOHA VERSE-  
Nanoha was just your average 3rd grader, whose greatest worries include her grades and friends. But right now she has bigger problems. Like the giant fog monster that's threatening to get her and the talking ferret she rescued from the forest earlier. "Please, help me!' the ferret said. "Let me use your power!"  
"It's not like I have much choice!" said Nanoha as she dodged the monster.  
The ferret gave her a small jewel. "Now, chant after me!"  
Nanoha repeat the chant, word for word. "I am the one who gives you this charge; release your power to your contracted master. As the winds fill the sky, and the stars fill the heavens, so shall my heart fill with courage, and my hands with magic! Raising Heart, set up!"  
The monster attacked her, but now she was fully transformed, and was able to project a shield to defend herself. She then fired a few shots from her staff, disabling the monster. From then on, Nanoha was an ordinary girl no longer.

AGE VERSE- (a few years after)-  
Today was a good day for Flit Asuno. The Gundam, the mobile suit he has built with the help of Bruzar and the AGE Device, was about to be complete. And just as well, since according to his calculations the UE, or Unknown Enemy, will strike into Nora.

-Night, Colony Nora-  
Emily and Flit were watching the starry night being displayed on the colony's sky.  
"It's been a while since we saw something like this, right?" Emily asked.  
Flit was silent.  
"Hey, Flit!" Emily shouted, breaking her friend out of his reverie.  
"What-oh, I'm sorry. But I can't help but think. The UE, they're coming. And we can't do anything about it."  
"Oh come on Flit, that's worlds away! The UE will never-"  
Explosions drowned out the rest of Emily's words.  
"What was that?" asked an onlooker.  
"Is that a mobile suit?"  
"It's the UE!"  
"I knew it!" Flit said. "Come, Emily! We have to run!"

_NOTE: To make things clear, time flows differently in the Age Verse and Nanoha verse. _


	3. Chapter 3

NANOHA VERSE  
Nanoha lay in her bed, Yuuno by her side.  
"That thing you fought… it was caused by an artifact called Jewel Seed," Yuuno explained. "Jewel seeds can grant wishes…but they can also cause great harm if the one who wished is unable to control it's power."  
"So, you need to get all the Jewel seeds?" Nanoha asked.  
"Yes… it's my fault they ended up here anyway."  
"Your fault?"  
"The shuttle that was carrying the seeds…was damaged somehow. The seeds ended up scattered here. If I hadn't found them in the first place…"  
"Then it's not your fault, Yuuno!" Nanoha said, sitting up. "You're not the cause why that ship malfunctioned."  
"Well, if you put it that way.."  
"And I'll help you. Since you're still weak. Is that alright?"  
"Nanoha, are you sure?"  
"Of course! You're my friend after all."

AGE VERSE  
Flit and Emily were able to get to safety thanks to Vargas. He had bought the Gundam's carrier!  
"Stay here," Vargas said.  
Largan Drace was approaching. "Hey old man, that new model is ready right?"  
"Yes!" Flit said. He held his AGE Device. "You'll need this."  
"No!" Vargas disagreed. "We have only tested the suit's mobility-"  
"But that's enough! It can move, it can fight!"  
"Ah, I have no time for this!" Largan said. He sortied into a Genoace instead-and got shot the moment he tried to exit the carrier.  
Largan crawled out of the cockpit.  
'He's hurt!" Emily said.  
"Vargas, I'm taking the Gundam out!"  
"What? You'll die out there!"  
"I won't! I have to do this!"  
Vargas looked at Flit, and nodded. "Very well."

The Vagan pilot continued firing. _God, this is boring,_ he thought. _All that tech given to us by that woman's awesome, it's way better than what these feddies are using. I'm totally demolishing the opposition. Man, give me a challenge….hey, the hatch is opening again! Hehe, they never learn…_  
The vagan pilot was surprised. "A new model?" He fired at it, but the armor deflected his attacks.  
"What! He can repel my attacks! What is that armor made off?" His onboard computers examined the armor as he tried placing some shots on the new guy. He was shocked at the result. "Same as ours!" he immediately sent the information back. He had no time for further reaction though, as the white suit stabbed him using a pair of knives.

ONBOARD VAGAN SHIP  
"Check the data!" The commander said.  
This was disturbing. That new mobile suit had the same armor and power source as theirs! Impossible. That woman will have some explaining to do. But first… "Ready Desil for launch!"

Flit stood over the UE suit.  
"I… I did it!" Flit was happy. Now, he could become a savior!  
However he had to dodge, as the other two UE suits that were razing the city landed, and without hesitation opened fire on their fallen comrade.

The UE pilot tried his controls. "Damn, it won't move!"  
Then he noticed his fellow soldiers landing. "Hey! Help me out here!"  
Suddenly the two suits had their guns trained. On _him.  
_He knew what was going to happen. Their tech must not fall into enemy hands. Still, he tried to plead. "Wait, no no no, you can carry me out-" his words were silenced as beams pierced his suit.

After that, the two suits left. Flit couldn't believe their brutality, the way they had to kill their own just to protect their secrets. "They…they're not human. They're monsters!:

NANOHA VERSE  
Nanoha responded to the Jewel seed's signal. She had to climb the stairs. When she got there, the woman had already passed out. And facing them was a stone monster.  
"the jewel seed has already taken physical form! Nanoha, hurry, recite the words so that you can transform!"  
"You're kidding! It way too long, there's no time!"  
The stone beast charged. Nanoha raised her hands protectivel. "Raising Heart, please!" Suddenly she was transformed, and was able to dodge the charging beast.  
~_protection~  
_A shield was cast, protecting Nanoha from the stone beast.  
"Now Nanoha! It's your chance to attack!"  
~_Divine Buster~  
_A beam of light shot from Raising heart, hitting the stone beast. With this, she was able to separate the Jewel seed, revealing the true form of the monster; a small dog.  
"That makes two," she smiled at Yuuno.  
Yuuno could only stare. _To bypass the password… what sort of power do you have, Nanoha Takamachi?_

In another part of the city, A young man fell to the ground, unconscious. Standing beside him was Fate Testarossa. "This is our first," she said to Arf, her familiar.  
"I sense another presence, master," Arf said.  
"Yes. She seems to be quite powerful. I hope that we have no need to cross paths, but it seems to be inevitable."  
"Don't worry, master. You are stronger than her."  
"I know. As long as I have you and Bardiche by my side, I can handle whatever threat may come our way."


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Nanoha became a magical girl, she's seen her fair share of strange things, from stone monsters to a giant tree. Right now, she's facing a giant cat; apparently one of her friend's pets had acquired the jewel seed. "Come now kitty… that's right…."  
Suddenly the giant cat howled in pain, after being hit by an energy boomerang. It was hit by more, until it was bought down to its knees.  
"Where did that came from?" Nanoha asked.  
"This power… is there another mage in this area?"  
"You bet there is!" a voice said. A huge hairy dog attacked.  
Yuuno dodged. "You… you're a familiar?"  
"Of course I am," Arf said. "Now you stay out of my master's way."  
"Nanoha," Yuuno said. "I'll handle her."  
Yuuno rushed Arf and teleported both away from the field.  
Nanoha noticed the new magical girl approach the cat. She then acquired the jewel seed.  
"Where are you taking that? It's Yuuno's!" Nanoha said.  
Fate looked at her. _It would be best if I eliminate her now,_ Fate thought,_ while she still does not know her own power._  
"Bardiche, Haken form!"  
~_Arc Saber~  
_Fate unleashed a pair of boomerangs at Nanoha.  
"Raising Heart!"  
~_Protection~  
~Flier Fin~  
_Nanoha flew, and Fate flew upwards too.  
"Bardiche!"  
_~Sycthe Form~  
_Fate slashed at Nanoha, who blocked it with Raising heart.  
~_Flash Move~  
_Fate looked around .Where was her opponent?  
~_Divine~_  
"Buster!"  
Fate looked and saw a huge beam of energy headed her way. _Impressive. But!  
~Flash move~  
_In a second, she was beside Nanoha, Bardiche pointed threateningly at Nanoha's neck.  
"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky," Fate said. "I prefer if you stop collecting the Jewel Seeds altogether."  
Then she quickly flew away, contacting her familiar, who was chasing after Yuuno, to join her in her escape.

AGE VERSE  
"We have to evacuate everyone," Millais Alloy said.  
Commander Henrik Bruzar nodded. "And this is how we'll do it. We'll have everyone go to the colony core." As he spoke, the simulation could be seen.  
"Then, we'll have the Diva pull out the colony core. It's the only way."  
The other crewmembers expressed their doubts. "Can it be done?" Amy asked.  
Bruzar looked at her and mentally communicated with her. _The Diva is powered by the same engine that runs the Asura. I don't think there will be any problems.  
_Out loud, Bruzar spoke. "It can be done! I'm counting on you all."  
_Especially you, Amy.  
_"You must all go to the Diva now, to crew it. I'll have to stay. The process of disconnecting the colony requires someone to manually do it. That will have to be me."  
Everyone started leaving.  
"Commander." Deputy Commander Grodek Ainoa tapped the aging commander's shoulder.  
"I'll check on the Diva's status."  
"Please do, Grodek."  
Amy and Millais were the last to leave.  
"Sir, you have to go too," Millias insisted. "Maybe we can rig a way to activate the colony separation from afar-"  
"There won't be time for that. I've got an exit route, one for commanders," Bruzar said with a smile.  
"Oh… okay." Millias exited. Amy gave Bruzar a questioning look.  
_That was a lie, wasn't it?_  
_Well… yes. Amy, listen to me. Bruzar is one of my men. The present commander of the Diva is an unpleasant character; Bruzar is going to take over the ship. That ship is our only hope against the UE. It and the boy, Flit, as well as his Gundam.  
_Amy nodded. _Stay safe, Commander.  
Same to you._

Flit was monitoring the colony. He was supposed to look for any survivors.  
He noticed a young girl. He walked toward her, but the girl ran away. "She's probably afraid of the suit…"  
Flit deactivated the suit and opened his cockpit.  
"Hey! Don't be afraid!" he called out to the girl.  
The girl paused. "Don't be afraid," Flit said. He held out his hand, and the girl grabbed it. "Hop on," he said.

The girl's name was Yurin.  
"What are you doing here?" Flit asked.  
Yurin was silent.  
Flit let it pass. As they went, they entered the interior of the colony.  
"We're lost," he muttured to himself. "Is the Diva ready to begin the operation?"  
"Don't go there," Yurin said, pointing at the road ahead.  
"What?"  
"Dead end."  
'How do you know?"  
Yurin simply touched the AGE device. "She told me."  
"She?"  
"your Device. Here, make a hole here," Yurin said, pointing at an area in the wall.  
Flit shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
To his surprise, when the smoke cleared after the blast, he saw outer space. "Wow."

ABOARD THE DIVA  
"The Gundam is here!" Millias reported to Captain Grodek.  
"Good," Grodek said.  
"Captain, I'm detecting two UE-type suits!" Amy reported.  
"Send the Gundam to intercept!"

"Got it," Flit said. "Sorry Yurin, hold on tight okay?"  
Yurin nodded.  
Flit fired shots at the incoming two UE suits. They were the same two who attacked the colony earlier, the same two who destroyed their comrade. As Flit expected his shots bounced off.  
"Damn! I need a stronger gun!" Flit said as the UE suit blew up his beam spray gun.  
~_if that is what you want, master~  
_"Wait, who said that?"  
Yurin smiled, then looked at the device.  
"Why, it is your partner of course. And she's preparing to give you something."

NANOHA VERSE

"It is time, Arf."  
"But master, that spell is too dangerous, meant only as a last resort-"  
"This counts as a last resort. That mage is powerful. If she succeeds before us then all is lost. "

"We must be prepared, Nanoha." Yuuno warned. "That girl… I sense great power within her. And I think she's about to make her move."  
"She's hurt, Yuuno," Nanoha said. " I saw it in her eyes. I want to comfort her… I want to be her friend."


End file.
